


Gallery favours

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Choking, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Top Akira, Yakuza Akira, bottom yusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yusuke got himself in a bit of trouble now he’s over his head. The man that he should have stayed away from did him a favor and wants to be paid back





	Gallery favours

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up bigger than I wanted lol

Yusuke was over his head and he knew it the moment that he left the event. The dark obviously armoured limousine and the passenger waiting for him was more than enough of a sign. Yusuke had gotten himself involved with something very dangerous.

If only he had seen the man and not seen him all those months ago like everyone had suggested. If only Yusuke had left it how it was. Instead he had been drawn to the man who had stared at his pictures as though he had seen into another world.

He had known there was something off, something dark about the man. He was so in control of himself. he was so neat and tidy but people skirted around him most likely sensing what Yusuke had. That man, his eyes were dangerous. He might be polished to an extent that made Yusuke appreciate. He might move silkily but there was something untamed and almost violent under all of that.

But one did not grow as an artist by not exploring so Yusuke had struck up a conversation once. Just once but it was enough for the man to latch onto him. For him to turn up at every exhibition that Yusuke had. With flowers and gifts even.

He had been flattered because it had been polite. The man had never pushed, never instigated anything. Instead he had looked at Yusuke’s paintings and spoke his true mind. He had admired the art and left accompanied by his guards. He cut through crowds, observed and drank before he disappeared into the night.

He liked Yusuke’s art the most he could pick out Yusuke’s style by just looking around the room once. He was quick to find it. To stand before it and his face was always honest. Yusuke had grown attached to the quiet voice and the beauty of the man.

But he had never dreamed that he would have gotten pulled over to this side of things. It was not even Yusuke’s fault. His patron had gotten overzealous. So had Yusuke’s sponsors. Yusuke had been hoping for a turn around but things had looked dire. These bastards had taken advantage of not just him but many others artists now coming up.

Disgusting, that was what it was. Who knew how far they would have run off with the money if Kurusu-san had not done anything? But Yusuke had not expected Kurusu-san to do anything. When he had expressed his bitterness that had been because the wine had loosened his tongue. He had felt so comfortable he had spoken his true feelings about his piece.

Motivated by his bitterness, his anger and disgust at those in higher positions. He had poured all of it onto the canvas. He should have kept that piece private but at the same time he had wanted the world to glimpse the truth for a bit. Not that they understood much of it. Most the people who came to the events knew only the basics. They wanted beauty and lies.

But not Kurusu-san. He accepted the beauty the hideous. He accepted the darkness and the light, he thought both sides had their beauty and Yusuke had admired that of him. Except, the polished dangerous man that he had slipped his weakness to was a Yakuza.

“Kitagawa-san.” Kurusu-san looked up when Yusuke took a seat. The bodyguard slammed the door closed behind him. “I trust that everything is complete?”

“We’re finished for the night yes.” Yusuke looked outside the tinted windows as the limousine began to move off. “I still don’t understand your intentions. With some time, even if you put interest on it. I will be able to pay you back.” It would take some time, some sacrifices and some gritting of teeth but Yusuke was confident in his work. He would even sell his studio if he had to.

“That’s cute.” Kurusu-san laughed as he moved seats. Yusuke watched him slide closer before he watched Yusuke. “But I only do things that benefit me in the end Kitagawa-san. Or Yusuke. I think at least for the night I’ll call you Yusuke.”

“Because you believe you’ve purchased me?” Yusuke hissed before Kurusu-san placed a gloved finger against his lips.

“Don’t be silly. I didn’t buy you Yusuke. Not with such a small sum of money.” Kurusu-san snorted. “What I bought was your obligation because you know.” His eyes glittered. “That you stand between me and those you want to protect. If it is not you it’s going to be them. You want to help them, your pride is such I could threaten you and you would not give in. I would have to force you… that could be fun but you are giving yourself to me because I hold something you want to protect.”

“Perceptive as always.” Yusuke said slowly. “But that does not change the fact that I don’t understand why. Why me and why this way? There are people that would not turn you away. I doubt you have to purchase favours or companionship.” Kurusu-san was too attractive for that. People would throw themselves at him especially those unaware of his true nature.

“But I want you.” Kurusu-san considered him. “The moment I saw your paintings I thought to myself how beautiful your mind had to be. Such an observant person. I wanted to know you better, then I saw you in the crowd and I wanted you. Tall, beautiful. Controlled on the outside but filled with fire on the inside. The fire raging in your ice. I always wanted the chance to coax it out.”

“Kurusu-san.” A gloved finger pressed against his lips again.

“As cute as it is Yusuke. My name is Akira. Try to remember it and use it at least once, considering what we are going to do.” Kurusu-san turned his head to watch the passing scenery. “Being polite in such a situation isn’t the best you know?”

“And yet you insist on this.” Yusuke gritted. “I knew what kind of person you were. Not what you are. Even for Yakuza business. You have to admit that this method of payment does not benefit anyone. It’s money thrown into a well.”

“Wrong.” Kurusu-san chuckled. “It benefits me. This right here is not the group’s business. It is Akira business. Even the funds I used had nothing to do with the group. It’s a favour of sorts, just I want my thank you to be a little more… fun.”

X

A high end hotel. Yusuke swallowed as he entered the room after the bodyguards had left it. Akira-san ignored them as they left. He entered after Yusuke and instead turned towards the bed. “Do you need help?” Akira-san smiled. “And my men won’t let you leave. Just in case you try to run if we take separate showers.”

“I’m here. I won’t leave.” Yusuke sighed before he took off his gloves. He let them drop on the wooden table before he reached for his scarf. Akira-san was watching him so he turned a little away as he unravelled it. Next came the coat. He could still feel the warm gaze on him as his grey coat game off.

“You didn’t answer my question about needing help.” Akira-san was still dressed as he watched Yusuke. Yusuke slid off his suit jacket and reached for the closet doors. The closet was empty but for a few empty boxes and some hangers. Yusuke hung his suit jacket up and then his coat. His belt was next to go as he ignored Akira-san’s gaze. “Yusuke.” Akira-san’s tone was harder.

“I can sufficiently bathe and prepare myself.” It had been a while. A long while but Yusuke still knew what to do. He could do this, shower and prepare himself. Then come to the bed and endure. He could do that.

“Well in that case.” Akira-san smiled as he reached for his coat. “I’ll make a few calls and join you.”

“A few calls? You were on the phone on the way here. Can you afford to take this much time away from business? It is night after all.” Yusuke pointed out as Akira-san slipped out of his coat to drape it on the nearby desk.

“Don’t worry about that. I know how to buy enough time that I won’t have to be distracted from you Yusuke.” Akira-san’s hand worked as he spoke the buttons to his waistcoat disappearing before he worked on his shirt. “It would take an over the top all scaled attack on my people to take me away from you. My generals know exactly what to do in mu absence. I trust them.”

“How nice.” Yusuke watched Akira-san walk to the large window and pull back the blinds. “Is that wise?”

“No but my men are out there in all the best locations and I have a cat’s sense.” Akira-san spoke and let his long-sleeved shirt slip from his shoulders. Yusuke swallowed as he saw Akira-san’s naked skin. Akira-san had tattoos, he was Yakuza he knew that it was obvious that he would have tattoos.

Yusuke had been prepared to see tattoos and wounds. What he had not expected to see was such an unblemished back. The ink on Akira-san’s skin was so beautiful. The swirling colours of red and black that covered his back. The demon that was chained, the well-dressed demon. Gentleman demon? The chains that wrapped around Akira-san’s arms to the wrist. The blue fames the ran up his skin. Yusuke had never seen a tattoo like this before.

Yusuke had to admit that he was impressed because whoever had drawn and designed this. They were not just good they valued their work. The lines and the dedication. A story was being told on Akira-san’s back. Whoever had done this, they deserved praise.

“Something the matter?” Akira-san’s eyes were glittering at him with amusement. “You should get started in the bath Yusuke. I’ll join you when I’m finished.”

X

He was being tricked into this! Some good lines and a pretty picture should not lead him astray. The warmth spreading through his body made his swear to himself. Yusuke pressed his forehead against the cool tiles as the warm water beat on his head and his back.

Akira-san was Yakuza, he had tricked Yusuke to get him here. He was holding the gallery and the other artists over his head. He was _not_ a good man. And yet.

And yet he could not get it out of his mind, the way the tattoos had looked. They suited Akira-san’s skin. The clothed demon and the hellfire mixed with the blue flames. The chains that wrapped around his arms. Yusuke had not seen it up close but he knew there had to me more details.

How could he be attracted to that? But he was attracted to _him_. Yusuke had been unable to leave him alone since the first day they had met. The day he had decided to strike up the conversation with an obviously dangerous man.

Whenever Akira-san had decided to fixate on him was still unclear. He wanted Yusuke and he used Yusuke’s weakness to trap him here. Those dangerous eyes, those untamed eyes. He was a beast that mingled with polite society.

It was almost unfair. Yusuke groaned into the tiles before he pulled back. He could not waste any time. He had no idea how gentle Akira-san would be but what he did know was that it had been a long time for Yusuke. And an even longer time since he had used the back.

A long time. Yusuke got his hands wet with the soap before he closed his eyes. It had been a seriously long time but he could remember what had to be done and how to make it good for himself. He had no idea what Akira-san was working with or what he would work Yusuke with. It was best to err on the side of caution.

It really had been a long time. Yusuke panted against the tiles as he gently rubbed his fingers against himself. he had to spread his legs and first get himself slick enough. Water was obviously not enough, he had not done this for such a long time.

The first finger was almost too much to take. He had to rub and press. He had to tease until he was relaxed and at the first entry his breath hitched.

Yusuke wrapped his free hand around his erection. He was not to full hardness but he had to be relaxed for this. He sent his finger to press and tease. To loosen himself with soft thrusts until he could comfortably take it.

He spread his legs a bit more as he coated his hand with more soap. A soft clack got his attention for a moment but he refocused of the feeling of his finger. He teased his rim until he sighed and pressed against himself until he could slip his finger back inside. A second finger he teased against himself.

The stretch, the burn. Yusuke panted against the wet tiles as the water beat down on him. He rocked onto his own hand as he slowly opened himself up. He needed to relax he needed to take these and it had been a while since he had taken it but the body never forgot.

The way his erection reacted to certain touches. The way his body shuddered and melted at the movement of his finger. It had been a while but the body always remembered.

Yusuke shuddered as he felt precum run over his fingers. He had always been sensitive to this. Being touched deep inside, being teased and being softened and opened. Desires of the flesh, so dangerous but the feelings he had felt. His body never forgot. It was just that his mind lived for art.

Now his body had awakened and he was needing… Yusuke panted as he sank his fingers deep before he twisted them. His body reacted, he was burning up slowly but this was not about that. It was preparing himself for what he had to endure, for who he had to endure.

Three fingers. He clenched and shuddered at the feeling. The water beat down on him as his body shuddered. He needed to soften more, relax more so he thrust his fingers deep and twisted them. He rode out the feelings. Made it through the sensations but pushed it no further, he was just preparing his body that was all.

“I know you don’t need help but I’m offering it anyway.” Akira-san’s voice startled Yusuke so badly that he almost whirled around. He would have if Akira-san had not caged him, a firm hand to his shoulder preventing him from moving. “Let’s see.” Akira-san purred his fingers slipping between Yusuke’s legs. “You’re pretty big.” His impressed tone made Yusuke huff. “And you’ve opened yourself up so nicely. I almost don’t have to do anything. It’s just that… I really want to.” Akira-san chuckled.

Akira-san’s fingers were a little thicker than Yusuke’s own. They were knowing as they spread him open. Yusuke’s head dipped forward to his chest as Akira-san slipped two fingers inside of him. He went straight for Yusuke’s weak spots almost like he knew where they would be.

“You like to be teased here right? And here is sensitive, the slow way you touched here let me know that.” Akira-san murmured into his ear. “God you’re so incredible, look how you shake and flush. You take it so well; you melt so well.” His fingers twisted drawing a cry from Yusuke. “The way you take pleasure even in a situation like this. I knew I found a good one. Acting like everyone else but I know a fox playing human when I see one. Those tricks I know those tricks and deceptions. I know a fox playing human.” Akira-san’s fingers slid out drawing a whine from Yusuke. “When I see one.”

Akira-san’s finger were rough when they dug into Yusuke’s hips the way he yanked Yusuke back almost tilted him off balance. Yusuke was confused for only a moment before he felt fingers on his ass and then Akira-san’s knees hitting the wet tiles. He had a moment to be shocked before the wetness of Akira-san’s tongue tracing over him made his knees shake.

Akira-san’s fingers were rough and they kept him from pulling away. His tongue was wet and broad. Yusuke shuddered as Akira-san’s tongue traced and teased. He tried to rise up on his toes when Akira-san’s tongue plunged deep but the fingers on his hip kept him from going anywhere. If anything his struggle caused him to plunge the tongue deeper inside of him.

There was no escape just wet pleasure. Yusuke’s legs shook with every lick. When Akira-san pulled back it was only to let his finger tease and rub. Sometimes he switched it up, held Yusuke open while his finger drove Yusuke from his mind.

Akira-san licked and sucked him until his legs trembled and he was almost bending over from the pleasure. He did not hold back. He traced with his tongue, he licked and sucked. He speared deep inside and he prodded and twisted with his fingers. Yusuke was on the edge from the ferocity. It was like being consumed his body almost could not handle it.

Between his legs his erection bobbed and leaked. It was the only neglected part. Akira-san had pressed the crown at first. Teased the tip before he had returned to Yusuke’s ass and remained there.

Yusuke gasped when the tongue and fingers disappeared. He felt more than heard Akira-san rising to his feet behind them. Then the hard press of Akira-san’s erection against his leg as he was helped to stand up straight made Yusuke shudder. He felt so hot and empty inside.

“You’re so good.” Akira-san whispered as his hand traced over Yusuke’s hips. “So good for me and you react so well. Why don’t you be good for me?” Yusuke gasped at the feeling of something cool sliding between his legs entering him bit by bit. “It’s a glass plug.” Akira-san purred. “So while I take my shower, you should let this finish the job and stay on the bed. Don’t let me have to chase you down Yusuke.”

X

Seeing it from the front was an entirely different feeling. Akira-san was such a strong confident man. It was in his body and the way he walked. His eyes showed the untamed beast but his body told the story of his true life. Yusuke could see knife wounds and scars, he saw what had to be bullet wounds as well.

The chains wrapped around Akira-san’s arms. The blue flames mixed with red. The eyes that watched from the dark chains. Yusuke was captivated by all of it.

“You didn’t run.” Akira-san wrapped an hand around Yusuke’s ankle and pulled him almost effortless to the end of the bed. “That’s good.” He moved over Yusuke his eyes dark. “I’ve wanted you for a very long time. If you had run, I’m not entirely too certain what I would have done. My blood would have run hot.” His smile was all predator. “I wouldn’t have been very nice.”

“You aren’t being very nice now.” Yusuke met Akira-san’s eyes as the man let the towel drop from his shoulder onto the bed.

“True, but it is nicer than I could be. You don’t want me to be mean.” Akira-san’s eyes glinted as he reached over Yusuke for the condoms. “I don’t want you like that. I like this look on you.” Condom in hand in trailed it down Yusuke’s face. “Feisty and protective. I can’t wait to make your eyes change.”

“You truly are Yakuza.” Yusuke hissed as Akira-san slipped the condom open. Yusuke’s words must have been amusing to the man because he smiled as he slipped the condom on. “You don’t have to do this.”

“But how else does someone like me.” Akira-san whispered as he leaned down over Yusuke. “Get someone like you? We live in two different worlds. The only way I can have you is if I drag you over to my side Yusuke. But you wouldn’t stay. People like you never stay on my side for long so I have to take what I can and make certain it last a long while.” His fingers wrapped around the end of the glass plug.

Yusuke groaned low in his throat when Akira-san slowly pulled the plug out. His body clenched around it resisting the removal while Akira-san laughed softly. “Devil.”

“Well.” Akira-san’s fingers were slick as they teased him. “That’s what they say about Yakuza.” He shifted until he was between Yusuke’s legs before he placed a warning hand against Yusuke’s throat. “Don’t tell me you forgot what you were dealing with.”

Yusuke’s eyes ran up Akira-san’s arm and he swallowed as he followed the ink. The blue fire that mixed with the red. The chains that restrained. The bit of the demon that he could see over Akira-san’s shoulders. How could he forget? His eyes moved towards the ceiling and he froze.

How had he not seen mirrors up there? He could see them both, Akira-san’s back and he could see himself. Flushed, spread underneath Akira-san held open for him. As he watched he saw Akira-san move before their eyes met in the mirror.

“Oh, now noticing that?” Akira-san smiled. “Nice touch but it takes away from the classiness. Still, I’m going to enjoy everything you and everything that this place has to offer.” He pressed hard against Yusuke’s throat until Yusuke had to pull at the arm. “Relax.” Akira-san’s hand loosened and he dragged his thumb against Yusuke’s lip. “It would be a waste to kill you here and now.”

Akira-san pulled back to push his curly black hair from out of his face. Yusuke had a moment to look at the man over him before Akira-san was lining himself up and slowly pushing himself inside of him.

He was hot. Akira-san pressed in slow but relentless. Yusuke’s hands grabbed for the sheet and Akira-san’s arm as Akira-san moved deep. He was being filled; it had been so long. The fingers, the tongue that had only stoked the fire. This was different, he was burning and if this went on for any longer. If this went on for too long this man…

“You’re tight.” Akira-san panted before he pulled back. He smiled at Yusuke as he sank back inside a long teasing thrust. “And hot.” He groaned. His finger trailed down Yusuke’s neck. “So pretty, gorgeous smile. So put together, so pale and pretty all put together.” Akira-san pulled out slow before he thrust again. Deep and hard, a thrust that made Yusuke moan and reach for the man slowly taking him apart. “All put together but I can lay hand on you now.”

Yusuke moaned when Akira-san pulled back again. The man had a hand on his throat and when he looked up he could see their reflection. The demon on Akira’s san’s back moved as he moved. Every controlled thrust that was shaking him and fogging his mind. The gentleman demon shifted. It was something Yusuke could not look away from.

His mind was caught and so was his body. The demon had caught him but so had the man. He dragged his fingers down Akira-san’s chest at a hard thrust that made him splatter precum against his stomach. Akira-san was observant and he applied the knowledge he obtained ruthlessly.

From the bathroom he had learned Yusuke’s sensitive spots. He had tested and teased now he applies. How thrusts aimed at Yusuke’s prostate. He leaned forward or pulled back. He teased Yusuke’s rim until he clenched and twitched. He drove him insane with a smile.

“Come on.” Akira-san muttered before the hand from his throat was gone. Yusuke received a hard nip to his neck as Akira-san groaned. “Come on out. I know you have it in you. I know you can sing for me fox. Come out.” He gritted as he moved harder. His thrusts went deep until Yusuke’s moans came out half strangled. “I know you’re in there.” The hand was back as Akira-san’s thrusts hit Yusuke’s prostate dead on. His hands sank into Akira-san’s upper arms as the pleasure made him cry out. His precum splattered both their stomachs as he shook. “That’s it.” The hand returned to his throat and squeezed. “There’s the feisty one I was looking for.”

It was hard to focus and harder to breathe. Akira-san’s scent covered him and as he struggled to focus beyond the pleasure that came from every roll of Akira-san’s hips. Every deep thrust was making him lose him mind. His eyes could not focus because of the breath Akira-san kept stealing with his grip. The demon he could see in the mirror. Yusuke felt surrounded.

His body burned with every thrust but he wanted more of it. It had been so long and it had never been like this. Approaching this untamed man had led him down this path. Yusuke’s fingers dug deep as he shuddered. Akira-san’s hand disappeared the moment Yusuke wrapped his legs around Akira-san. He could not help it. Every thrust made him feel and made him burn.

“Beautiful fox.” Was whispered against his neck at Akira-san fully covered him. His hips moved driving himself deep inside of Yusuke. Hitting the best spots, dragging out the tease but it was not enough. “Make me give it to you.” Akira-san whispered. “Tell me to give it to you.”

“Akira-s-san.” His voice was so hoarse as he clenched around Akira-san.

“What a polite fox.” The hand was back and the thrusts were harder, shorter. Yusuke dug his fingers into Akira-san’s arms as he saw white. But it was not enough. “Do you really want it?”

“A-Akira.” Yusuke rasped. Akria-san’s next thrust made him whine hoarsely. “Akira. Akira!” The demon was above them, above him. Akira-san’s eyes and his body. Yusuke pried his fingers from Akira-san’s arms and placed them on his cheeks. “Stop playing.” He rasped. “Stop messing around with me Yakuza.”

“You’re perfect.” Akira’s smile was wide before his hand was yanked away. His kiss was so violent that Yusuke tasted blood for a moment before he went cold all over as he came. He shuddered and gasped wetly into Akira-san’s mouth. His eyes caught sight of the demon in the mirror again. Then he saw nothing at all.

X

“I’m not coming back tonight.” The soft voice made Yusuke stir. “I’m still playing, come on Shiho let me have this one. I’m being careful I promise.” A pause and Yusuke could hear a bottle being opened. “I’ll make it up to you. Thank your girls for me. We would have never gotten the bastard in time if it hadn’t been for their eyes and ears.” Another pause. “I’ll be by the club tomorrow night. Stay safe.”

Even during a time like this he was calling his people? He had wanted Yusuke so badly. His body felt sore but his skin felt clean? Even inside but- they had used a condom. Yusuke stirred and sat up, the covers slipped off his naked body as his eyes looked for Akira.

He stood by the window and when Yusuke shifted, he looked over his shoulder. Yusuke noted the glass in one hand and the phone in the other. Akira smiled before he took a long sip. Then his gaze moved back to the window. “You’re back up. I had thought maybe you would have tried to sleep through the night.”

“Would you have let me?” Yusuke snorted as he sat up properly. He watched the way Akira smiled at him. The tattoo moved as he moved, the colours shifted. They were so vibrant. The tattoo almost looked alive.

“No, your guard will be up after I let you go.” Akira laughed softly. “If I want to have you again… I’ll have to be even smarter. It’s better to sate myself as much as possible now. Addict you to it. Mark you with me.” He stretched before he placed his empty glass on the table by the window. “Do you hate me now?”

“I don’t understand you.” Yusuke said softly. “That is all.”

“I can say the same thing about you. Beautiful, restrained and no one around you sees or even tries to understand the real you. They see what they want to see not the passion inside.” Akira crooked his finger. “Come here.”

Yusuke rose from the bed and made his way to Akira’s side. The man easily spun them and pressed Yusuke against the cool glass. One hand held his hip. The other wrapped around his throat. Yusuke tensed up waiting but nothing happened.

“You’re so beautiful.” The hand on his hip slowly moved making him shudder. His body was coming alive under this man’s touch. He had been tricked here but… he could faintly see their reflection in the glass. His eyes were dark with desire and behind him Akira was watching everything. “I want the true you. The others can have that cute polite you. I like the you that is true to your desires. The you that paints those beautiful shocking things.”

Yusuke shuddered when Akira-san gently pressed against him until he spread his legs. The hand that tested him made him shudder. He would have lowered his head if not for the hand on his neck forcing him to look at the glass.

“Even if it is once.” Akira said softly. “Even if you only allow yourself to be caught by m one time.” His teeth grazed Yusuke’s ear and between his legs he hardened. “You’re never going to forget me; you’ll never forget this. You may belong to the light and the world that is so bright.” Akira’s cock was pressing against him again. “But you’ll always miss the darkness you know I can give you.”


End file.
